ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Particle Thrower/Animated
The Particle Thrower (also known as a Proton Blaster, Proton Gun, or Neutrona Wand) is the blaster that is connected by a hose to the Proton Pack. History The Real Ghostbusters The Particle Thrower is used to fire Proton Streams at ghosts so as to hold them in place to trap them, if necessary. Proton blasters can also destroy ghosts if they can't be trapped, but they need to be at full power in order to destroy or hold onto powerful ghosts and demons. Though Proton blasters are often used to get ghosts near the Ghost Traps, they are not always needed to trap ghosts. Over the years, there have been temporary modifications on the Particle Throwers. During a chase of a Winged Bullfrog ghost in Ecto-1, Winston Zeddemore took aim at it. Winston's thrower was modified with a sniper scope. In order to deal with a gigantic Slimer, the Ghostbusters mounted Particle Throwers on helicopters, provided by the Mayor Clotch. They fired controlled bursts at Slimer to neutralize his excess slimic energy. Extreme Ghostbusters In Extreme Ghostbusters they updated the blaster and then used the term Proton Gun. It works a bit differently as it needs an independent form of energy from Proton Cannister to work. In merchandising, the Proton Gun was called a Plasma Blaster. When the team attempted to capture ghosts, which were later revealed to be component's of Piper's psychokinetic core, they changed the Injection Ratio dial to override the flux arrestor and then switched to maximum pulse. When that plan failed, the polarity was reversed. The combination of reversed polarity, the override, and maximum pulse caused the Proton Packs and throwers to short out almost immediately. During specific cases, the Particle Thrower was given an upgrade. When Piper's emanations were resisting the Proton Streams, Egon thought the ghosts were building up an immunity and created a fusion booster. Against the Hraesvelg, a diffusion filter was added in order to cut through precipitation influenced by the entity. To defeat the Ecto-Clone's, Ray helped create Fusion Blast Adapters. The Adapters looked like a special attachment that fits onto the tip of the gun. However, against a giant entity like S.I.D.N.E.E., they were still ineffective. Toys *Nutrona Blaster was part of the Proton Pack in Weapon Action Figure Toys 2 *Nutrona Blaster was a stand alone weapon in Weapon Action Figure Toys 4 Gallery ParticleThrowerAnimated04.jpg|Peter switches on in title sequence ProtonBlasteranimated.png|Peter points Particle Thrower ParticleThroweranimated001.png|Particle Thrower ParticleThrowerAnimated05.jpg|Switching frequencies, as seen in "Slimer, Come Home" ParticleThroweranimated003.png|Egon turning on Particle Thrower in "Knock, Knock" ParticleThroweranimated002.png|Egon and Winston turning on the throwers in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" ParticleThrowerAnimatedWithScope01.jpg|With scope in "Take Two" ParticleThrowerAnimatedWithScope02.jpg|POV of scope in "Take Two" ParticleThrowerAnimatedWithScope03.jpg|Close up of thrower with scope in "Take Two" ParticleThrowerHelicopterMount.jpg|Mounted on helicopters in "Adventures in Slime and Space" ProtonGunanimated.png|Extreme Ghostbusters version ParticleThrowerEGBRatioCloseup.jpg|Close up of Injection Ratio on Proton Gun ParticleThrowerEGB03.jpg|Overriding Flux Arrestor, Switching to Maximum Pulse ParticleThrowerEGB04.jpg|Thrower without Proton Cannister BackInTheSaddlePartOneRetooling.jpg|Fusion Blast Adapter Schematic Category:Equipment Category:Slimer! Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment